The Official Fanfiction University Of Ranma 12
by Srac
Summary: It's finally here! The Official University of Ranma 1/2! What could possibly happen in a university with the Ranma characters you ask? Well...You'll have to read and find out!(Hopes his plan to get reviews works)
1. The Pantyhose Visitor

The Official Fanfiction University of Ranma 1/2  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based loosely off Camilla Sandman's,"The Official Fanfiction University of Middle Earth", with her permission. No Ranma 1/2 characters mentioned in this story are mine.  
  
Author's Note: Well I finally finished the first chapter. Took me long enough, but that's me for ya. I blame it on the school system! Guess I'd better stop ranting now. Enjoy! Here's Chapter 1: It was a night much like any other......okay so it wasn't exactly like any other, but we'll get to that later. Other than that everything was exactly the same. Anyway it was the same old thing. And as usual Lauren sat down at her computer and turned it on. She yawned slightly as she waited for her computer to boot up. "Ranma! Prepare to die!"said Ryoga's voice, indicating the computer was fully up. She smiled at her Ryoga background,"Hi to you too Ryo-kun,"she said, talking to her computer.  
  
She connected to the internet and went to check the reviews of one of her many Ranma 1/2 fics. She smiled as she saw the latest chapter of her new fic had earned ifself a few more reviews. "All right,"she said to herself as she read through them. As soon as she had finished, she decided to write some more on the fic.  
  
The students all stood and stared at the building of Furinkan high school, it was suppose to be another ordinary day. Except the building itself was different in many possible ways, the normal cream white color was painted with splashes of a vivid yellow in circular smiley faces. Ryoga crashed through the wall and his eyes darted about looking, searching. "RANMA!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?"  
  
i Akane let out a breath and looked at Ryoga. "He's sick today Ryoga." "Sick." Ryoga blinked. "Yes, sorry maybe next week." "Next week." Ryoga sighed. "Damn what am I going to do for a week with out Ranma around to challenge?" "For starters Ryoga you can find out who did this to the school!" remarked a teacher. He turned round to see his normal hole in the school that he made upon entrance of trying to find his way to the front of the school to get ready for when Ranma arrived. "Not the hole Ryoga I know you enough by now." The teacher pointed up. Ryoga's eyes followed the finger and he looked at the two identical smiley face on either side of the school building it looked more like a couple of large round eyes to him making the building take on a human like quality. the smiley faces he realized were not faces but a lame attempt at drawing pupils in the eyes of the building. "That looks like someone I know." Ryoga muttered. There was a black cloth slung over the top of the building that was obviously trying to give a hair effect to the building. Akane tilted her head to the side. "It kind of looks like Kuno." "Kuno." Ryoga repeated and took another look at the building. "Hey you're right. Well looks like we're talking to Kuno first." "We're?" Akane repeated. "Well um...."Ryoga siad, blushing,"Would you m-m-mind.....uh...."Ryoga muttered, blushing furuiously as he poked holes into a wall. Akane nodded. "You want me to help?,"Akane said, smiling. Ryoga looked up and smiled. "Y-you r-r-really w-would??"he asked. She nodded. 'Ah I'm in heaven! Finally Some time alone with AKANE!! This couldn't get any better.'/i  
  
"That's just wrong. Add this one to the list,"said a voice from behind her. She quickly spun around in her chair to face a shadowed figure leaning against the wall. "Who's there?!"she demanded, ready to attack any baka that would dare break into her house. "Heh,"the figure chuckled as he stepped into the light. "What the?!"she exclaimed as she regognized the figure. "You're Pantyhose Tar-" "SHUT UP!!"he yelled at her, his face reddening. "Shhhh!"she said, trying to quiet him down, so as not to wake up the rest of her family. "Keep it down pantyhose baka! You want everyone come in and see you here?!"she paused for a minute. "Waaaait a minute. I'm dreaming. I mean you can't possibly be here,"she said, mainly to herself.  
  
Taro sighed, exasperated,"I hate this job. No one ever believes what's right in front of them,"he said slapping his hand to his face annoyed. "Now shut up and listen you,"Taro said, pulling out a stack of papers. She snapped out of talking to herself. "Huh? What're those?" "Didn't I tell you to shut up?!"Taro asked getting very annoyed now.  
  
"Make me pantyhose boy!"she retaliated. His hands twitched as if to throttle her, but her regained control. "Here,"he said, handing her the papers. "These are enrollment papers for the,"Official Fanfiction University of Ranma 1/2. You need to fill them all out,"he told her. "Official Fanfiction University of Ranma 1/2?! What on Earth are you talking about?"she asked, looking at him like he was crazy. "Is it just an act or are you really an idiot?"he questioned, exasperatedly. "Hey!! I'm not the one named after women's lingerie!!"she retorted.  
  
Pantyhose twitched uncontrollably for a moment, trying his hardest not to strangle her, before calming down slightly. "You learn how to write Ranma fanfics better. That's what it is. Now I'm leaving for a few hours. Fill out these papers and get your things together. Oh yes. And I suggest you answer truthfully,"he said, before jumping out the window, not waiting for her to reply. "What.......the......"she muttered to no one in particular. She looked down at the papers. "Name?"she said, sitting down at her desk and picking up a pen. "Well. If it's a dream it can't hurt,"she said shrugging. "Hmm....male, female....musk dynasty member?!" She looked at the paper thoughtfully for a moment and checked female. "Let's see.....curse?!"she slapped her hand to her forehead. ***Six hours later.....*** "Wonder when pantyhose boy'll be back,"she mused to herself, as she flopped down on her bed. She ended up andwering truthfully on the question, although she had been tempted to check the spring of rowed pig. That would've been sure to get Ryoga's attention. She'd gotten everything she wanted ready to go a while ago and was really getting bored. She looked at the clock. "6:32,"she muttered out loud. She yawned as her eyes started to close. "A little nap couldn't hurt...."she yawned as her eyes shut. She had just gone to sleep when someone hit her in the head. "OW! WHAT THE-"she yelled, as Pantyhose Taro put his hand over her mouth. "Shut......up"he whispered, as he listened to make sure no one was coming. He slowly took his hand off her mouth. "You idiot! What are you trying to do?!"he whispered angrily. "You don't just go into someone's room and hit them in the head!"she whispered back. "Shut up already! I'm running late enough,"he said. "Now grab you stuff,"he ordered. She grumbled and grabbed her bags. "Fine. I'm ready,"she said. "Good,"he replied grabbing her and walking towards the window. "Hey. What do you think you're doing?"she asked, looking warily at the window. "Leaving,"he said calmly, jumping out the window, dragging her behind him. "AAA!"she yelled as they fell towards the ground. Taro smirked as he splashed cold water on himself. "You idiot!! You could have told me first!!!"she yelled at him as they flew off into toward the slowly rising Sun and the Official Fanfiction University of Ranma 1/2.  
  
Ending author's note: Wow. Cliche ending wasn't it. Curse school...sucking out all my inspiration. Took long enough to get this done. *Shrugg*Oh well. tell me what ya all think! Thankies much. S'rac 


	2. The Vengeance of Heaven Comes With Rando...

Disclaimer: This story is based loosely off Camilla Sandman's, "The Official Fanfiction University of Middle Earth", with her permission. No Ranma 1/2 characters mentioned in this story are mine. 

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to get this next chappy out. I've been pretty busy lately and luckily Thanksgiving vacation's almost here! Yay! Thankies much for all da reviews! I'ma so happy you peoples like it! Aaaanyways, here's chappy two!

Chapter 2:

Lauren was bored. Very uncomfortable and very bored. They'd been flying FOREVER. And every time she'd ask if they were there yet, Taro would just glare at her and growl. "We've been flying for HOURS! Are we EVER gonna get there?!?!"she yelled up at Taro. 

He looked down at her and growled. He then looked back ahead and motioned to something in the distance. She looked to where he was pointing and shading her eyes from the slowly ascending Sun. It looked like a building. And a lot like Furinkan she thought. But it was a lot bigger. 

As they got closer and closer it became easier to see and it was clear that this must be the place. There were a few small figures walking around the university and they looked.........animated? It was then that she looked at herself. "GAH!! I'M-I'M ANIMATED!!"she yelled, as she looked over her newly animated hands. Taro grumbled, seeming annoyed. 

"I'm.........anime........"she muttered, unable to believe this was happening. She looked down at the university again and snapped out of it as the groud got closer. Fast. "AAH!"she yelled as they neared the ground. Taro smirked and pulled his dive up and hovered back down slowly. He dropped her on the ground and chuckled maliciously. "YOU IDIOT!! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!?!"she spat at Taro. Taro whistled innocently and walked off to find hot water. 

Lauren got up and rubbed her backside, wincing. "He could at least have told me where I'm supposed to go or something...."she muttered, looking toward the large university. "Well.....guess it would be the most obvious place,"she said to herself as she began walking towards the building. 

She wandered inside and looked around. The main room was very big. It seemed that the normal exterior was misleading. As she looked around, she noticed a very large group of people gathering in the room some looking confused, mostly excited. She wandered over to see what was going on. 

"I can't believe this! I must be dreaming!"she heard one girl say. 

"Even if it is a dream Ranma must be around here somewhere,"another said looking around the room for any sign of Ranma. 

"Forget Ranma! Mousse all the way!"a girl shouted at her. 

"Are you crazy?! Ryoga can beat them all!"another argued. 

Soon enough a large argument had started over who was the best character. Just as it seemed a fight would break out, an insane cackle sounded. 

"Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh-hoh! So, what do we have here? New students it would seem!"the rising star of Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics said, jumping down from an upper story. 

"Kodachi!"one boy shouted and attemped to glomp the Black Rose. 

"Back insolent boy!"she said, annoyed as she pulled out her ribbon and whipped the boy into submission. "Honestly. I mean I'm obviously beautiful, but really! How dare you attempt such a thing!"she said to the unconcious boy. "That aside though, welcome students, to the Official Fanfiction University of Ranma1/2. Named after the obvious choice, my darling Ranma. If any of you think the title of the University should be different I urge you to submit a complaint. I shall be happy to.......convince you that the name is fine as it is,"Kodachi said, smirking at them. "I think I've made my point. Now if you would, follow me,"she said walking to a door. 

The crowd followed her through the door to a large auditorium with a podium on the stage at the front. Many other students were already in the room, fighting over the front seats. Lauren and the rest of the crowd she was with also rushed to the front and began trying to push the other out of the way. 

Soon enough, the auditorium was full, even the back. Though it had taken a lot of beating from Kodachi. "Ouch,"Lauren muttered to herself, rubbing the strangely large bump on her head. Then again this WAS anime. 

*****

After another few minutes, the auditorium got dark. The talk from the crowd stopped as they all watched the stage. Spotlights from the back of the room shone on the stage and it was then that dramatic Japanese music sounded from somewhere and red rose petals blew onto the stage. "The vengeance of heaven is slow but sure,"a voice said from the stage, echoing through the room. A sense of disappointment went throught the large auditorium as none other than Tatewaki Kuno walked onto the stage to the podium. "I bid you welcome students. Surely you are blessed to have the undefeated champion of the high school fencing world. It is I, Tatewaki Kuno who shines before you."

It was then that the crowd started booing and throwing random fruit and vegetables at the stage, Kuno more specifically. "What blasphemy is this?! You dare mock the great Tatewaki Kuno?!"he yelled at the crowd. "You shall all pay for such insolence!" He raised his sword high above his head and prepared to jump into the unruly crowd when who should jump onto his face but Ranma. 

"Yo Kuno! What's the big idea coming out here when you KNOW I'm the one they want?!"Ranma said, annoyed. 

People scattered all over the crowd sighed happily, various other yelling,"I love you Ranma!!" People started pushing eachother out of the way, trying to run to the stage. 

"Uh..."Ranma said stepping backward, slightly and sweatdropping. 

"Ranma you idiot!! You should have known this would happen!!"Ryoga yelled, coming up from behind Ranma and hitting him over the head. 

"Ryogaaaaa!!!!"screamed the crowd as more people were soon fighting their way to the front. 

"NOW who's the idiot, idiot?! Now we'll BOTH get trampled!!"Ranma yelled at Ryoga. 

"Oh Shampoo!!"Mousse yelled, running onto the stage and glomping Ranma. "I've been looking all over for you!"

That had done it. Now most of the crowd was fighting their way to the stage. 

"GET OFFA ME IDIOT!"Ranma yelled, punching Mousse off of him. 

It was then that all the fans that had formerly been drooling and shouting started running towards the stage. "Oh great,"Ranma exclaimed as he, Ryoga and Mousse sweatdropped. "They do this EVERY year. Honestly. Yo Miss Hinako! Looks like we got some dilinquents!"Ranma yelled to the side of the stage. 

Miss Hinako then ran onto the stage in her childish manner. She then turned to the stampeding crowd and said,"Oooo. Well I won't stand for any dilinquent students! Happoh Five Yen Satsu!" Just as the crowd of students was about to reach the stage, they all stopped dead in their tracks, as their energy was sucked dry. "Hmph,"the now adult Miss Hinako said,"You kids never learn do you?"she said, walking off stage. 

"Uh, thanks teach,"Ranma said. "Anyway. All of us would like you to please refrain from any stampeding or glomping. As I'm sure you know, Miss Hinako does like dilinquent students, so may that be a warning to you,"Ranma said. The students groaned at the thought of being hit by another Five Yen Satsu. 

"Hey Saotome. We want to talk too you know,"Ryoga said, elbowing Ranma in the head. 

"Yeah Ranma. Quit hogging the microphone,"Mousse said, bopping Ranma over the head. 

"Hey! I AM the main character you know! Everybody loves me,"Ranma said, smirking. 

"Shut up Ranma! We have fans too you know!"Mousse yelled at him. 

"Ah shut up!"Ranma yelled at the two as they all began fighting. 

"Ahem,"Kuno said, straightening hi gi. "To make it short, welcome to the university. Classes will start Monday, there is a list outside the auditorium with your name and dorm number, and you will get your schedules sometime between now and next Monday. And I advise you not to attempt to break into the staff section. It is well guarded and should you be caught......well if you try you may find out for yoursel-"Kuno was cut off as he was elbowed in the face by Ranma, fighting off Mousse and Ryoga. "Dis........missed...."Kuno said from the floor. 

The students filed out of the room, slowly. 

*****

"So that's how it feels to have your battle aura sucked out of you,"Lauren muttered, as she slowly walked out of the room. She looked around to try and find the list, and saw a crowd of the students over near a wall. "Must be it I guess,"she said, trying to push her way to the list. "Hmmm,"she said, looking up and down the list for her name. "There I am,"she said, spotting it. "Second floor. Room 5-B,"she read off to herself. "Wonder where the dorms ARE anyway,"she said, looking around. 

"Try the sign that says,"dorms","someone said, pointing to a sign. 

"Uh....yeah I knew that,"she said, sweatdropping. "I just sweatdropped. Now that's something to get used to,"she said, shaking her head and walking the direction the sign pointed. 

*****

"Here it is. Room 5-B,"Lauren said, looking at the number on the door. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open and walked inside. 

Ending Author's Note: Yay! Finally finished it! Much happiness. Well. I dunno if the chappy's any good or not. So you peoples must tell me. Pleeeeeeease review! Thankies! 

S'rac


End file.
